Typing Lessons with Olivia
by BensonStablerSVU
Summary: Olivia teaches Elliot the right way to type...I am horrible at summaries...EO all the way! Oneshot, I think.


**A/N: I wrote this during Math class in like an hour. All E/O. (I am a huge E/O shipper!) This is after Fault and after Olivia came back from Computer crimes. I love reviews so please R&R.**

Typing Lessons with Olivia

It was the end of a very long week for the detectives at SVU. They had just put 3 internet pedophiles away for 25 years. They had to finish up some paperwork before they could go home and enjoy their well deserved weekend.

Olivia Benson was typing away at her computer and could feel a pair of eyes on her. She glanced at Elliot while still typing rapidly on the computer.

"What?" She questioned

"Nothing…it's just I have never really noticed how fast you can type." He answered. There are a lot of things he has noticed about her lately. Like how she hugs her cup of coffee early in the morning or when she is deep in thought or daydreaming she squints her eyes slightly. He has no idea why all these things have been popping into his head but he is sure of one thing, he almost lost her once and he now knows how important she is in his life. It's just up to him to actually tell her.

"I don't type that fast." She now took her hands off the keyboard and placed them on her mouse.

"Compared to me you do. I type like one word an hour." She smiled and he heard a light chuckle come from her. He loved the way she laughed, but nothing could compare to her smile.

"That's because you don't use all of your fingers when you type. Here let me show you." She lifted herself off her chair and made her way to the side of Elliot's desk where the computer was perched on the corner.

"Give me your hand" He lifted up his left hand and she placed his thumb on the space bar. She then placed his pinky on the A, his ring finger on the S, his middle finger on the D, and his index finger on the F. She was leaning so far down he could smell her vanilla scented shampoo and perfume. The soft touch of her skin made him flinch at first. She felt so good, so warm, so loving.

She could smell his aftershave and cologne. Surprisingly, his skin was very soft and warm. She has never been this close to him and, to her surprise, she liked it. Lately, with her little vacation to computer crimes, she has noticed how big a role Elliot plays in her life. She hated not being by Elliot's side but now that she's back, she has to tell him how important he is to her.

"Other hand please" He placed his hand on top of hers and she smiled, mirroring the other hand but skipping the letters G and H on the keyboard.

"Now, you use your fingers to find the closest letters. For example you would use your index finger to type G or V because they are closer. Get it?" She looked at him and could tell he had been listening to every word she had been saying.

"Yea, so if I wanted to type something like this" He started to type and on the computer screen the words "WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT FOR A DRINK" appeared on the screen along with a large grin on Elliot's face. He put his hands on his lap and waited for an answer.

A smile emerged on Olivia's face and she placed her hands on the keyboard and text appeared on the screen saying "YES I WOULD LOVE TO".

With that Elliot shut off his computer, grabbed his and Olivia's coat and they walked out of the double doors heading for the bar.

When they arrived at the bar it was packed with people who had just gotten of from work and needed a drink. They sat in a booth in the corner where it was pretty quiet. They both ordered their drinks, Elliot having a scotch on the rocks and Olivia having a Sex on The Beach which seemed to be very humorous to Elliot.

"Why would they call a drink Sex on the Beach?" He questioned

"How the hell should I know? Have you even tried the drink? It is really good considering the name." She moved the straw closer to his mouth. Her thumb and index finger were around the middle of the straw. He opened his mouth and took the straw in his mouth, brushing his lips against her fingers.

Elliot lifted his head up only to meet her chocolate brown eyes staring into his. He got a feeling in the pit of his stomach and an ounce more of courage. He put his finger on the bottom of her chin, leaned across the table and kissed her passionately. The whole world seemed to have stopped at that moment. It felt as if the only two people in the world were them at that moment. The kiss was so passionate, so meaningful, and so right that Olivia could not hold back the moan that escaped her in the back of her throat.

They broke the kiss needing air at one point. Olivia's eyes were still closed when Elliot opened his. When she finally opened them, she saw deep pools of blue staring back at her.

"I love you Olivia. I almost lost you and I can't let that happen again. You mean too much to me." She could tell that he was serious. He meant every word and she knew it.

"I love you too, El. You're not going to lose me. You never did. I will always be right here, I promise." She gave him a reassuring smile and a kiss on the cheek. After a moment of silence Olivia finally spoke up.

"My apartment?" She insisted. Elliot's eyes got wide and then an ear to ear grin appeared on his face.

He dropped a couple bills on the table, grabbed her hand and rushed out of the door heading for her apartment.

**A/N: Sex on the Beach is a drink that is very popular in Miami. I don't know if they sell it anywhere else around the country. I'm only 13 so I don't go to a lot of bars in other states! (Grammar is not, and will never be my best subject.)**


End file.
